


Kleider machen Leute

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [18]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Latex, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Tag 18Wie eine zweite Haut schmiegte das glatte Material sich an seinen Körper und erzeugte eine angenehme Wärme.Noch ein wenig an den Kurzen Ärmeln gezogen und dann spannte er die Muskeln an. Sein Bizeps erschien noch ausgeprägter. Mit beiden Händen strich er über seinen Körper und konnte ein kleines Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Seine Brustwarzen waren hart – unglaublich hart und als er weiter nach unten tastete, bemerkte er, dass das nicht das einzige war. Seinen Arsch konnte er zwar nicht sehen, aber das was er fühlen konnte ... wenn er gekonnt hätte, er hätte sich in diesem Moment selber gefickt, so geil war er.Und das Beste daran war, dass es einen weiteren Reißverschluss gab. Ein Reißverschluss, der diese Hose in zwei Teile teilte. Natürlich musste er das austesten. Vorsichtig zog er daran und nahm die zweite Hand zur Hilfe. Sofort zuckte er zusammen, als der Luftzug zu spüren war, der seine Genitalien wie eine kühle Brise umwehte.
Relationships: Mark Pellegrino/Sebastian Roché
Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625407





	Kleider machen Leute

„Da draußen steht ein Postbote für dich, mit der Anweisung, er dürfte nur dir persönlich das Paket aushändigen.“

Mark ließ den Kaffee stehen, den er sich gerade aus dem Automaten geholt hatte und eilte hinaus.

Als er einige Augenblicke später mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen wieder durch die Türe kam, wurde Misha natürlich neugierig.

Das Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur arroganter und mit der freien Hand schob er seinen Kollegen einfach aus dem Weg, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Dann wurde das Geheimnis in seinen Schrank verstaut und abgeschlossen, bevor er wieder an die Arbeit ging.

Endlich alleine in seinem Trailer, wurde das Paket aufgeregt geöffnet. Auf dem Etikett stand _–– Fantasy Latex_. Ungeduldig schob er das Papier und Plastik zur Seite und hob den Haufen aus glänzend schwarzem Gummi aus der Verpackung und hielt es für eine bessere Sicht hoch.

Der erste Gedanke war, dass die falsche Größe geliefert worden sein musste und das ließ ihn genervt stöhnen. 

Als er aber an dem Latex zog, merkte er, wie stark es sich dehnen ließ. Am Sofa sitzend, zog er seine Stiefel aus und hielt das glänzende, schwarze Kleidungsstück auf Armeslänge, um es zu bewundern und um zu entscheiden, _wie_ er es anziehen sollte.

Ein schwarzer, kurzer Ganzkörperoverall aus glänzendem Stoff. Mark gefiel, was er sah und er entschied sich, diesen sofort anzuprobieren.

Nachdem die Vorhänge verschlossen worden waren, (man wusste ja nie), zog er sich nackt aus und ging ins Bad. Dort war ein Spiegel – zumindest ein kleiner.

Ziemlich schnell kam die Erkenntnis, dass das Latex nicht rutschte und Mark fragte sich, wie er das jemals über seine Haut ziehen sollte.

Da er nicht blöd war, wusste er natürlich, dass dieses Naturprodukt zu empfindlich war, um es experimentierfreudig mit den verschiedensten Seifen und Cremes zu behandeln.

Außerdem war dieser Anzug scheißteuer gewesen. Also flitzte er zurück in den Wohnbereich und holte das Paket. Nach einigem Suchen kam unter dem Papier eine Tube mit einem speziellen Öl zum Vorschein.

Nachdem kurz die Anleitung überflogen worden war, tröpfelte der dunkelblonde Mann einige Tropfen in das Kleidungsstück und verteilte es ordnungsgemäß.

Anhand der Kälte, musste er sich kurz auf die Unterlippe beißen und schauderte, als er erst mit dem linken und dann mit dem rechten Fuß hineinstieg und den Anzug hochzog. Ein erneuter Schauer, als sich das glatte Material an seine Genitalien schmiegte. Es war nicht nur angenehm – es war sehr angenehm. Eine geile Hitze breitete sich aus, der Herzschlag erhöhte sich.

Das Anziehen war nicht so einfach, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte und als er merkte, wie er etwas zu schwitzen anfing, war er froh, dass er nicht seinen ganzen Körper damit verhüllen musste. Immer wieder bildeten sich Falten und er musste den dünnen Stoff wieder nachrollen und von vorne anfangen. Dann schob er den Anzug bis an seine Hüften und überlegte kurz, wie er seinen Oberkörper hineinzwängen sollte, bis ihm an der Seite der Reißverschluss auffiel.

Nachdem das erledigt war, steckte er hastig seine Arme in die Öffnungen, schloss den Reißverschluss wieder und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Insgesamt dauerte diese Prozedur zehn Minuten; verbunden mit einigen Sprüngen, diversen Flüchen, Rülps- und Furzgeräuschen die entstanden, als die Luft aus dem Latex gedrückt wurde.

Von der Anstrengung keuchend sah Mark sich das erste Mal im Spiegel an und was er sah, das gefiel ihm.

Wie eine zweite Haut schmiegte das glatte Material sich an seinen Körper und erzeugte eine angenehme Wärme.

Noch ein wenig an den Kurzen Ärmeln gezogen und dann spannte er die Muskeln an. Sein Bizeps erschien noch ausgeprägter. Mit beiden Händen strich er über seinen Körper und konnte ein kleines Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Seine Brustwarzen waren hart – unglaublich hart und als er weiter nach unten tastete, bemerkte er, dass das nicht das einzige war. Seinen Arsch konnte er zwar nicht sehen, aber das was er fühlen konnte ... wenn er gekonnt hätte, er hätte sich in diesem Moment selber gefickt, so geil war er.

Und das Beste daran war, dass es einen weiteren Reißverschluss gab. Ein Reißverschluss, der diese Hose in zwei Teile teilte. Natürlich musste er das austesten. Vorsichtig zog er daran und nahm die zweite Hand zur Hilfe. Sofort zuckte er zusammen, als der Luftzug zu spüren war, der seine Genitalien wie eine kühle Brise umwehte. Aber gleichzeitig machte ihn das noch härter.

Vorsichtig wurde der Reißverschluss wieder geschlossen und mit einem Blick in den Spiegel stellte er sich vor, ganz in Latex gekleidet zu sein. Hände, Füße und auch mit einer Maske – wie in schwarzes Glas gegossen.

Bei dem Gedanken schloss er die Augen, seine Hände machten sich selbstständig, fuhren über Brust und Bauch, fühlten das Material. Er hörte das leise Quietschen und kam sich vor wie ein Seelöwe - ein sexy Seelöwe. Bei diesem Gedanken musste er kichern.

Dann kam ihm eine neue Idee. Er flitzte erneut in den angrenzenden Wohnbereich, schnappte sich das Gleitgel, öffnete den Reißverschluss und verteilte etwas auf den Kopf seines harten Schwanzes.

Dann schloss er den Reißverschluss wieder; fühlte, wie sich die Flüssigkeit verteilte.

Das kühle Gefühl, als das Gel langsam über den Schaft lief und sich im Inneren verteilte war verdammt geil.

An der Aussenseite seines Schrittes fühlte er seine Erektion pulsieren. Der Stoff rieb leicht gegen die Unterseite seiner sensiblen Genitalien, als Mark seine Hüften nach vorne schob und leichte Stöße in die Luft machte - alles pochte in der Melodie seines Herzschlages.

Jedes Mal, wenn er sich bewegte, war es, als würde sein Körper wie von einer anderen Hand gestreichelt.

Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss er dieses Kribbeln, welches sich in Windeseile in seinem gesamten Körper ausbreitete.

Wenn er so weitergemacht hätte, er wäre gekommen. Aber etwas Selbstbeherrschung hatte Mark und freute sich auf den darauffolgenden Tag, denn da hatte er ein Date mit Sebastian und dabei wollte er die volle Ladung verschießen, da seine Orgasmen immer intensiver waren, wenn er seine beiden Jungs vollständig entleeren konnte. Dieses Opfer nahm er gerne in Kauf und dafür war er bereits den dritten Tag standhaft.

Das Ausziehen der Latexkleidung ging dann relativ schnell.

Dazu stellte er sich einfach unter die Dusche, stellte das Wasser an und rollte den leichten, engen Stoff von seinem Körper.

Nachdem er den Anzug ausgewaschen hatte, hing er diesen über die Duschstange und ging nackt wie Gott ihn schuf ins Bett. 

Sebastian hatte keine Ahnung, was ihn erwarten würde und so machte er am nächsten Abend nichtsahnend seinem Freund die Türe auf.

Zuerst gingen die beiden die Szenen für den nächsten Arbeitstag durch, machten es sich danach bei einem Glas Rotwein und einem alten Western auf der Couch gemütlich und irgendwann krabbelte Mark dann über ihn, weil ihm das alles viel zu langsam ging.

„Was?! Geh mir aus dem Blickfeld, ich kann nichts sehen.“

Unruhig rutschte Sebastian hin und her, versuchte wieder Sicht auf den Fernseher zu erlangen und sah seinen Freund dann mit einem Grinses an, der wie ein wildes Tier knurrte. 

„Du bist eine Nervensäge.“

„Yepp ... und du bist hart.“

„Schuldig“, kicherte der Franzose mit einem Schulterzucken und fuhr, eher abwesend, mit der Hand unter seinen Pullover.

Regungslos verharrend sah er Mark fragend an, als er etwas ungewohntes, glattes aber auch aufregendes unter seinen Fingern spürte.

Mark zwinkerte nur und stand auf, ging zum Kühlschrank und holte sich noch etwas zu trinken.

Der Film war vergessen und neugierig folgte Sebastian, nachdem er den Fernseher ausgeschaltet und die Ferbedienung auf den Tisch geschmissen hatte.

„Ausziehen!“

An den Tisch gelehnt und mit vor der Brust verschränkten Händen, beobachtete Mark, der zuerst den Pullover auszog, sich dann extrem langsam den Gürtel aus der Hose zog und sich dann noch langsamer seiner Hose entledigte.

Als Sebastian sich von der Tischkante abstieß, ihn umrundete und diesen hautengen, schwarzen, glänzenden Stoff an Mark’s Haut sah, sammelte sich nicht nur die Flüssigkeit in seinem Mund.

„Grundgütiger! Sieht das geil aus.“

Er konnte nicht anders und streckte seine Hand aus, strich über den glatten Stoff, der sich wie eine zweite Haut an diesen Prachtkörper schmiegte.

„Leider weiß ich, dass du das nicht nur für mich machst. Leute seht euch das an. Wenn ihr fühlen könntet, was ich fühle ... grrr ...“

Mit einem Grinsen stellte er die Kamera in eine andere Position, bevor seine Hände wieder auf Wanderschaft gingen. Er konnte von diesem Gefühl unter seinen Fingern nicht genug bekommen.

Mark stand ganz still und genoss die Hände auf seinem Körper, die eine angenehme Wärme ausstrahlten.

„Du hast ... ist das ...?“

Sebastian hatte sich niedergekniet und den Reißverschluss endeckt, der unter dem Bauchnabel begann und sich den ganzen Weg bis nach hinten zum unteren Rücken öffnen ließ.

Bei diesem Anblick leckte er seine Lippen. Das war einfach nur ... wow. Sehr selten, dass ihm die Worte fehlten. Aber noch war es nicht an der Zeit, das Geheimnis zu lüften.

Als er wieder aufgestanden war, drückte er seinen Freund gegen den Tisch und rieb sich aufreizend an ihm. Aber das war nicht genug – er musste das Latex an seiner eigenen Haut spüren.

Schnell flog die Kleidung zu Boden und er drückte sich erneut an Mark.

Mit offenem Mund zog Sebastian eine feuchte Spur über die Brust, leckte über kleinen spitzen Berge und musste sich beherrschen, nicht zuzubeißen. Aber dieser Anzug sollte keinen Schaden davontragen.

Mark stöhnte auf, warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Es fühlte sich intensiver an – der absolute Wahnsinn.

Mit einem kleinen Sprung setzte er sich auf den Tisch, umschlang seinen älteren Freund mit beiden Beinen und drückte ihn noch näher. Die ersten Sicherungen begannen bei Sebastian durchzubrennen, als er sich zu einem innigen Kuss hinreißen ließ und die nächsten dann, als er diesen glatten und doch so verruchten Stoff an seiner Haut spürte, der ihm gleichzeitig eine Gänsehaut bescherte und ihn zum Schwitzen brachte. Und dann war es beihnahe um ihn geschehen gewesen, als seine zitternde Hand auf dem Reißverschluss zum Stillstand kam und eine Welle der Erregung um die andere ihn weiter davontrug.

„Soll ich mich ausziehen?“, keuchte Mark in einer kurzen Pause des Luftholens.

„Wage es bloß nicht“, grinste der ältere Mann versaut und nahm erneut seinen Mund in Beschlag, während seine Hand langsam den Reißverschluss öffnete.

Nächstes Kapitel

Tag 19

**Straitjacket**

Matt/Rob


End file.
